1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of child carriers such as strollers and the like, and more particularly to a storage basket for use in combination therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strollers, carriages, and similar devices commonly include storage in the form of a fixed bag or pouch attached to the underside or back. Such storage can be difficult to access due to the limited size of the opening. Therefore, what is needed is more convenient storage for strollers and the like.